Summer Skies
by Linggoddess
Summary: DMHG Reminiscence of Hermione's past, as she faces the secrets in a letter that intangles her family with the Wizarding World. All while Hermione begins a relationship of passion, wits, and loyalties with Draco Malfoy w the vivid threat of the Dark Lord.


[Uploaded July 19, 2004] Rating changed to R for future contents. 

**Disclaimer:** A result of summer bordom, the love of Harry Potter books, the Draco/Hermione fics previously read, and need to improve on writting skills; thus in no way am I earning anything from this except experience. Sadly, I don't own the wonderous characters created by J.K.Rowling. 

**Summery:** DMHG The reminiscence of Hermione's past, as Hermione recieves a shocking letter that entangles her adopted family with the Wizarding World in the present. All while Hermione is involved in an aspiring romance with Draco Malfoy. A relationship of passion, wits, and loyalties. Unexpected plot twists. 

**Summer Skies**

**Letters**

_"Granger. Adopted. Granger. Adopted."_ Two words that continuously ran through Hermione's mind as she sat on the silk sheets of her bed at the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. With a sigh, the young bushy haired witch set down the letter from her 'parents' and stared off at her gold and crimson sheets lost in thought, her eyes grew glazed and her expression grew vacant. 

Hermione 'Granger' had always known she was never truly a Granger, she'd know she had been adopted into the Granger Family ever since she was an infant. They had never tried to hide the fact from her, but instead recognized it as a reason to love her more, just as her own parents would if they were able to. 

She had always been treated equally amongst her adopted-family's blood kin, and if possible, was treated with more adoration then either of their own children. Being substantially younger then either of them and the only daughter of the Granger family it was only natural for Mr. Granger to scoop her up to plant an endearing peck on her cheek when he returned home from the dental office; for Mrs. Granger to follow closely behind Mr. Granger each evening to ask Hermione how her day at school was after a warm greeting of her own; for her brothers to send her extravagant gifts from boarding school when they didn't visit for the holidays, or immerse her with gifts equally as strange, though slightly less extravagant then the "take this as an apology for our absence" ones when they visited, along with catching up with her after all the time they spent away. 

To her Mr. and Mrs. Granger were her true mother and father; loving, caring, and supportive as all respectable parents should be. Hermione cherished her rare outings with her two elder brothers, since her eldest brother had been away at school ever since she was barely two, soon followed by her remaining brother the year after. Hermione barely remembered the days they would spend together playing in the yard; of a short stubby girl with two puffy, brown pigtails chasing her two brothers in a game of tag, or of their hushing tones to cool her sobbing cries after scrapping a knee from a fall. 

But little Hermione would always remember the dreadful summer skies that brought the greenly inked letters addressed to each brother, announcing their coming departure to school. 

_"Shoo!! Go away, owl you. Mione no like you." cried a four-year-old Hermione as she chased after a snow white owl, with two letters securely clapped within its mighty claws, as it flew toward her brothers. " Gimme letters. They no want. Mione won't let Mione's brothers go. They want to play with Mione." _

A trim boy, who was sprouting his adolescent years as he bordered fourteen, and a smaller, slightly more muscular version of the trim boy, both with silky, dirty-blonde hair, shot from their shaded seats on the front porch toward the wails of their sister in back. The young Hermione with a tear streaked face, patted with the grass stains and dirt that also accompanied her light summer dress from the falls in her wild pursuit of the owl, halted her rampage after the owl as she saw her brothers' rapid approach. 

"Mione, come here and tell us what's wrong." Soothed Andrew, more commonly addressed as Drew and the younger of the two, opening his arms for her embrace. After Hermione had been firmly secured in Drew's arms that prevented her from continuing to injure herself in the hunt, he finally noticed an owl landing on his brother's shoulder and dropping letters in his brother's extended hand before it flew off toward the blistering sun. The elder brother, Taylor, flashed a warm smile to his sister as his piercing blue eyes looked upon his brother's similar eyes in an unspoken acknowledgment that they would both be returning to school soon. 

"It's all right Hermione, its just a letter letting us know what we need for school next year." reasoned Taylor in his forever cool, formal tone, that warmed only when addressing his younger, green-eyed sibling, as he focused his gaze upon her. 

"No!! No good... Mione going to be all by herself again." gasped out Hermione in-between choked sobs that shook her frail frame. 

"Hermione, what have I said about your grammar." The thirteen year olds gaze became stern with twinkling humor as he noted Hermione's continuous third person reference of herself. 

As Hermione's sobs calmed, a fawned pout presented itself upon her face in reply to Taylor's lecture. "I'm sorry. I just will miss you both when you leave again." Both brothers produced forced smiles and silently led her from the unforgiving heat of summer to have her cleaned up, uncertain of how to reply. 

It hadn't been until she received her own letter six years ago that she realized her brothers were wizards. 

_ "Come now Hermione, wouldn't you just love to wear this everyday? Its your uniform for Robert's Middle School next year." Mrs. Granger coaxed as she gently nudged a ten year old Hermione to look at her reflection in the three-sided mirror of 'Joan's Uniforms for All'. _

Reluctantly, Hermione raised her head and shuffled her feet to face the mirror. She saw a bushy haired, green eyed ten year old dressed in the black vest with the school emblem sewn on the left breast pocket, white blouse, red tie, and plaid skirt that made up the Robert's uniform frequently seen on the school girls passing her house each day. 

Tugging on the skirt hem Hermione hesitantly murmured indifferently, "This will do." 

It wasn't that Hermione didn't adore the uniform, in fact she had idolized that 'big girls' passing her house everyday in their cleanly pressed attires, but now that she finally wore it she wondered why her brothers never came uniform shopping like this; why they could go to a mysterious boarding school each year and not her. 

"Awww, didn't I tell you the darling would just love it? It's made for her! Now how many of them are you purchasing? Five? Ten?" cooed the eager shop attendant who was dressed in a horridly small green and orange suit for her abnormally large frame. 

Glancing warmly at the shop attendant Mrs. Granger tossed her shining waves of blonde hair past her shoulders and reached into her pocket book. "We'll take ten, wouldn't want Hermione not to have enough if several are torn." 

Mrs. Granger then paused awkwardly for a few moments before handing the attendant the correct amount of bills. The attendant quickly stashed the money and bustled off to put the pre-packeted uniforms into bags. 

"Sweetie, would you like to keep that on to show your brothers when we get home?" said Mrs. Granger as she led Hermione out of the shop, searching for car keys in her purse with one hand and holding the shopping bags in the other. Heading for their car several feet ahead, with Hermione following closely behind her. 

"Yes, please. Do you think they'll like it Mommy?" said Hermione, breaking her previous indifferent mood with an excited squel accompanied by an extra skip in her step and bursts of laughter while picturing numerous scenarios of her brothers reactions. Reaching the car door in seconds, Hermione stood by the car door waiting impatiently for her mother unlock it. 

"Of course they will 'Mione. After all, how can they not love anything their beautiful little sister has on." Mrs. Granger teased, chuckling at her daughter's antics as a light blush spread through her pale complexion. 

Mrs. Granger unlocked the car doors and placed the purchases on the passenger seat. As she started up the car and put on her own seatbelt, Mrs. Granger heard Hermione buckle up in the backseat with a 'snap.' Looking back at Hermione through rear-view mirror as they headed home, Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter; if not by blood, then by heart. 

**A/N:** This is pretty much one of my first fanfictions and the main purpose of writing this is the improve my writing level for the following school year. I hope that you will review and flame with constructive critisism, as well as reviewing with anywhere I might have messed up at (spelling, etc.). If you would do this I would be most appreciative, considering I'm a pretty insecure at my writing and I could always use a bit of support. 

**A/N 2:** Come to think of it I could also use a beta reader if I decide to continue this work. Currently, I'm not sure if its worth keeping up here... I'll await input, but if I continue Summer Skies a beta reader would be a great help. Just include in a review if you'd like to be a beta. 

**Important:Next few chapters, if I decide to continue and if I get enough reviews, will be semi flashback before I move toward the present and why she's going back and forth between the words adopted and Granger.**

Thanks for reading.

[Recommended Draco/Hermione author: Romantic Fool] 


End file.
